CURE has always strived to be on the forefront of gastrointestinal research, and it has been uniquely able to translate basic cellular advances into human studies in patients with gastrointestinal diseases. The importance and significance of Gl disorders is highlighted by their national impact on quality of life and demand for health care services. In this context, the Human Studies Core is part of the CURE: Digestive Disease Research Core Center (CURE: DDRCC) since it was created in 1989. The mission of the Human Studies Core of the CURE: Digestive Disease Research Core Center (CURE: DDRCC) is to provide shared resources, personnel, services, education, and consultation to CURE: DDRCC investigators, trainees, and their collaborators for the study of patients with selected digestive disorders. The primary objective of this Core is to facilitate collaboration, education about, and performance of Gl clinical, human physiological studies, translational, and health outcomes studies in selected digestive disorders.